


I'm Not The One

by dragon_scars



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_scars/pseuds/dragon_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based post-TFIOS, about the song I'm Not The One by 3Oh!3. sorry for any undesired feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not The One

No.

This couldn't be. 

She was supposed to get better. She HAD to get better. Not for herself, but for her parents. For Gus. For everyone.

Yet there she was, listening to the doctor explain how her tumors were growing. She wouldn't make it, she knew it. Her dad was crying again, her mother was about to, too. 

So she left, running as fast as she could with her cart behind her, until she realized it was too slow, and instead unlatched her nosepiece, leaving the tank behind in the hall of the Children's Hospital.

She couldn't breathe, but she felt so much more free than she ever had with her tank, running down the street. Her jeans rubbed against her thighs in a way that she couldn't remember, chafing against her legs. 

She was only a few blocks from the cemetery, but it looked like an eternity. Her lungs burned worse than they ever had before, like she'd inhaled vodka, and it slid down her lungs like fire.

Then, there she was, at the gates of the cemetery she hadn't visited in nearly 6 months. 

"Gus." She whispered, sliding down to her knees as she reached the grave. Everything started fading to darkness, but she ignored it.

"I had a cat scan, Augustus." She said, her voice weak. "I lit up like a christmas tree."

And then, she was crying, making it even harder to breathe than it had been.

"It'll be okay. Okay?"

And then it went dark.


End file.
